Destroyed
by fanwriter1245
Summary: Cortexiphan kids are being shot and killed and Peter and Olivia know that it is only a matter of time before the killer gets to Olivia. The two must find the killer before it is too late. *Takes place after the events of Season 3: 6B*


**Fringe: **Destroyed

Based on characters created by J.J. Abrams

Tessa Egan walked home after a long, tiresome day of working at the hair salon. She rubbed her eyes with her fingers as they seemed to get heavier and heavier. She couldn't wait to get home and embrace her husband and feel the warmth of his body, providing her with all the protection she ever wanted.

She suddenly had a strange feeling that she was being followed. She looked around, but there was no one there. Tessa passed it off as her imagination going crazy again and continued walking. She heard some rustling from the trees she was walking along and paused again. Unbeknownst to her, a red dot appeared on the side of her head.

"If you're following me, I don't appreciate it!" she said to whoever was hiding from her.

Tessa only felt pain in her temple for a split second and then everything went black. She fell to the ground with a thud, her eyes staring upward in shock though they did not see anything anymore. A small, red stream of blood trickled down the side of her head where a bullet had made contact.

Behind the trees, cloaked by the blackness of the night, a man held a large rifle to his chest, confident he had successfully killed one of them. It was their fault after all and they deserved to pay. A small, evil smiled etched across his face. He got up from his hiding place and went to go find his next victim. Another one of them.

watch?v=Snj3wqx-PIo

Olivia stirred. She lay in bed for a few seconds and then remembered that this was not her own bed. She turned to look beside her. While there was no one there, there was evidence someone had definitely slept there. She smiled and got out of the bed.

She walked downstairs and saw the two Bishops making breakfast. Walter Bishop, a brilliant scientist with the mind of a child, and Peter Bishop, her boyfriend. The words sounded so sweet together. The two of them had been through so much. And now finally, they both had what they always wanted.

A few months ago, Peter had gone over to the Other Universe because he felt that that was where he belonged. Walter Bishop had taken Peter from the Other Side in order to give a cure to the dying boy. However, no matter how hard Walter tried, he couldn't find a way to return Peter again. So Peter went to go to his real home, only to find out that his real father wanted to destroy the Prime Universe as vengeance for taking his son. Olivia had gone over to the Other Side to get him back, but after he felt he didn't belong anywhere, she had told him that he belonged with her and that's why he had to go back to the Prime Universe.

Their relationship had been cut short after the Olivia from the Other Side, or Fauxlivia, switched places with the real Olivia. Thinking that it was her, Peter began a relationship with Fauxlivia. Even after the Olivias got back to their right places, the whole ordeal took a huge emotional toll on the real Olivia. She felt her whole life had been invaded and she didn't want anything to do with Peter while she came to grips about what had happened in her absence.

Only last night was Olivia finally able to see past what had happened and kissed Peter once again. The truth was she had wanted that kiss for such a long time, but she was afraid of how Peter would react. She didn't know what feelings were still there for her and what feelings he had for Fauxlivia. Last night, she managed to see that Peter's feelings for her were all there.

"Good morning," Peter said to her.

She smiled at him. "Hi."

He finished up the eggs he was making while Walter placed some blueberry pancakes on the table.

Peter and Olivia lightly kissed. Walter looked at them and quietly left the room, smiling to himself.

Peter laughed. "I guess Walter noticed that."

Olivia smiled and rubbed the side of his face. She pulled him closer to her and they kissed again.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted this," Peter whispered.

"I couldn't let her take everything from me." They both knew she was talking about Fauxlivia. "I had to let it go. It's over and it's just us now."

He smiled at her. Olivia's phone went off and they both sighed. That always meant a new case, and Olivia desired to just spend a day with Peter, not working, but just spending time with him.

"Dunham," she answered.

"I know you worked hard yesterday, but we've got another case," Broyles deep voice said.

"Yes, sir, we'll be there as quick as we can."

The couple grabbed a couple pancakes and ran upstairs to get dressed for what was sure to be a long day.

The trio pulled up to the crime scene, and noticed that it didn't exactly look like the kind of thing they were used to. After all, they worked in Fringe Division: unexplainable, weird cases. This one looked more like one the police should be working with.

"Agent Broyles," Olivia called.

"Dunham, Bishops," he said. "Tessa Egan was found dead a few hours ago, bullet to the head."

"Sir, with all due respect, this doesn't seem like our kind of case."

"That's what I thought too. But Boston P.D. did a background check on her and it turns out she was part of the Cortexiphan trials."

Olivia was silent. Though she didn't remember, when she was a little girl, she had been part of Walter and William Bell's drug-test to see if the children exhibited any supernatural abilities. This was not the first time they had run across someone else from the trials.

Peter looked at Olivia. "Sir," he said to Broyles. "It could just be a coincidence. I mean, this kind of thing happens all the time. Maybe some guy got mad at her and made sure she paid for it."

"Even still, I want to investigate. You may be right, but you may not be. We need to be sure."

"He's right, Peter. If we are dealing with someone who knows about Cortexiphan, he could be dangerous."

Olivia sat in the room in Walter's lab poring through Tessa's file Massive Dynamic kept during the Cortexiphan trials. Peter walked in and gave her a coffee, the right one this time. A few weeks ago, he had accidently given her the coffee Fauxlivia liked.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"None at all." She sighed. "This file tells me absolutely nothing about her. I mean, why shoot someone like her? Was it just because she was treated with Cortexiphan?" She glanced at the list of Cortexiphan kids she had written down when the three of them had taken a trip to Jacksonville to help with a case.

"Well, that's what we're going to figure out."

Olivia looked at the file a little longer. "Wait a minute," she thought out loud.

"What?"

"It says here that ten years ago, Tessa was convicted of manslaughter and spent five years in prison."

"That could be why she was shot. A relative of the person she killed wanted revenge."

"We should go see Nina."

Nina Sharp, head of Massive Dynamic.

"Tessa Egan was definitely part of the Cortexiphan trials," Nina explained to Peter and Olivia. "She developed an ability of telepathy. William and Walter noticed she was able to move things with her mind. But she had a very hard time controlling it."

_There's a shock, _Olivia thought. Pretty much no one with Cortexiphan could control their abilities.

"They put her in a room by herself and made her practice her telepathy so she wouldn't hurt anyone," Nina continued. "She was soon able to move things at will, but when she felt extreme emotions, objects would fly all over the place."

"Tessa was convicted of manslaughter," Olivia stated. "What happened?"

"Tessa was talking with a friend and the conversation went south quickly. She got very angry and her telepathy went into overdrive. One person was impaled by a flying object and was killed instantly."

"What was that person's name?

"I believe her name was Heather Rider."

Peter and Olivia looked at each other, thinking the same thing. They needed more information on this girl.

"Hey, Astrid," Olivia said over the phone as they left Nina's office. "Can you get any information about a Heather Rider?"

"Yeah, I'm on it."

"How's Walter?"

"He's bored. He doesn't have a body to examine!"

"Just make sure he doesn't take anything weird in case we need him."

"Sure thing." She hung up to go look up Heather.

"Aspirin!" Walter called. Walter did not have a headache. That was one of the names he called Astrid. She was used to it by now and was pretty sure that he never going to get her name right.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I need help dissecting this brain."

"Walter, where did you get that?!"

"Oh, just from some poor chap at the morgue. No worries. I got permission from the hospital staff…Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Oh don't be such a party pooper! Come, come, help me with this."

Astrid sighed. The things she did to help Walter. In fact, she was pretty sure some of the stuff he did was illegal, but did he care? Of course not! Walter could probably rob a bank and get away with it.

"Look Walter, I need to find someone for Peter and Olivia. How long will this take?"

"Just a few minutes. It's really quite fascinating!"

"Try gooey," she said as brain remains came off on her fingers.

"Thanks, Astrid," Olivia said.

"What's up with Heather Rider?" Peter asked her.

"Astrid said that she had a brother, Shane Rider. They were really close and when she died, he actually attempted to kill himself and was admitted to a psychiatric hospital for a while."

"So a brother of the victim goes crazy with grief. Makes sense that he's the killer."

"Well, we don't know that yet, but I think we should bring him in for questioning."

"Alright, well, let's find Shane Rider."

Cameron Alden walked out of his favorite bookstore, carrying several new books. He couldn't wait to dive into the stories they told and the places they transported him to. Suddenly there was a loud gunshot and Cameron fell to the ground, just like Tessa. Dozens of people who happened to be around him at the time screamed and ran as fast as they could away from the scene, fearing they would be shot as well. Cameron lay motionless on the sidewalk, his books sprawled around him, never to be read.

Olivia's phone went off early in the morning. She groaned and reached for her phone on the side table where it lay next to her gun.

"Dunham," she answered drowsily.

"Agent Dunham, we've got another one. A body was found in Pennsylvania that was also treated with Cortexiphan."

Olivia sat up, speechless. "Uh, yes, sir," she mustered. "We'll head up there and check it out."

She held her head in her hands after hanging up. This was not good.

Peter and Olivia pulled up to the new crime scene. A new male was on the ground, several books around him.

"Olivia Dunham, FBI, and this is Peter Bishop," Olivia said to the police force at the scene.

"Yes, we heard you were coming. Does Cortexiphan mean anything to you?" one officer said.

"You have no idea," Peter answered.

"His name is Cameron Alden. Witnesses say he was coming out of the bookstore and was shot on the spot. I'll get their statements for you."

"Thanks," Olivia said to him. He gave her a file and the two got back in the car, knowing there was not much more they could do here. Olivia pressed her finger to her nose, something she always did to try to prevent tears from leaking from her eyes.

"Hey, Olivia," Peter said in a soothing voice. She looked at him. "Look, I know you're worried. I am too. But we need you focused. We're going to catch this guy."

"Peter, it's obvious he's targeting Cortexiphan kids. How long is it before he gets to me? What if he kills me too?"

"I'm not going to let that happen." He sounded so sure of himself. Deep down, Olivia knew he couldn't be sure.

"Sir," Olivia said in Broyles' office. "I think we need to get the Cortexiphan kids and put them in protective custody. Until we catch the killer, they are all in danger."

Broyles was silent. "I'm worried more about you, Agent Dunham."

"Sir, don't worry about me. It's my job to keep others safe and not worry about myself. I want to protect those Cortexiphan subjects before I do anything for me."

"Olivia…" Peter started.

She looked at him, almost a pleading expression on her face.

"Alright, Dunham," Broyles answered. "Find the subjects and bring them in. We'll decide what to do then."

"Yes, sir."

"I also want you looking for Shane Rider."

"Yes, sir." Olivia turned to leave.

"And Dunham? Be careful."

Olivia nodded and left the office to look for the others she had met so long ago.

Olivia looked at pictures of Cameron and Tessa in the back room in the lab. "There's something unusual about the gunshot wound," she said to Peter.

"Like what?"

"Well, I've seen hundreds of wounds, but none like this." She paused. "I think we should let Walter look at Tessa."

"Why do you think that? I'm sure it's just like any other wound."

"Call it a hunch."

If Peter knew one thing, it's that Olivia's hunches were rarely wrong, so he decided to go with it.

"I'll get permission to exhume the body," she said.

"Hey, Walter!" Peter called as he walked into the lab. "Looks like you get to take a look at Tessa!"

"Oh, finally!" he exclaimed. "It's been quite dull around here without any bodies!"

Peter smiled and rolled his eyes.

"So," Peter said to Olivia once they were in the car, Tessa's body successfully transported to Walter's lab. "Who are the Cortexiphan kids we're looking for?"

"I remember the names of the people from the list I took when we were in Jacksonville. The ones who, as far as I know, are still alive are an Annie P., Rich N., James H., and Ken T."

"Do you know where they are?"

"I got Ramirez back at the office looking up names and finding who was part of the Cortexiphan trials."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"Yeah, remind me to do something for him later."

"Alright, Walter. What do you need me to do?" Astrid asked as Walter began his examination.

"Magnifying glass please." She handed it to him and he looked closely at her wound. "I'll need to cut her open to perform a more thorough assessment." He took a scalpel and cut open Tessa's head to expose her brain. "Oh my," he mused.

"What is it?"

"Olivia was right. This was no ordinary bullet. Look at the brain tissue. According to the autopsy reports, the bullet should've lodged in her brain. But the tissue is much more deformed and worn than it should be. It shouldn't look like this even after she has been dead this long."

"So, the killer is using special bullets?"

"He's making sure the Cortexiphan subjects are killed despite their abilities." He was silent for a moment. "What have I done?"

Luckily for Olivia and Peter, the Cortexiphan subjects were not too far and they were successfully able to gather them all and bring them to the office within a few days. Olivia and the rest of the team tried to find Shane with no success.

Sitting in his lab musing about the current case, Walter suddenly froze. "Agnes!" he called.

"Yeah?" Astrid answered, walking to him.

"What was the name of the person Peter and Olivia are looking for?"

Astrid pulled his picture up on her computer from the Boston P.D. database. "Here's his picture. His name is Shane Rider." Noticing his face, she added, "Why?"

"I know that name." He went to the back room and started searching through old files.

"Walter, what do you mean you know that name?"

He pulled out a file labeled "Project Future" and handed it to her. "He was one of my old experiment subjects. We were trying to see if tapping certain parts of the brain would allow one to see the future. It failed miserably, though. Killed Belly."

Astrid sighed. _Peter and Olivia need to know about this,_ she thought.

"Agent Dunham," Annie Pace called from the room the Cortexiphan subjects were being kept until the killer was caught. Olivia turned.

"Yeah?"

"When can we go home? My daughter needs me."

"I assure you, we're doing everything we can to catch this guy so you can be safe. We'll let you know as soon as possible."

Annie nodded.

Olivia left the room and proceeded down the hall. Annie looked at the others.

"Well, I can't stay here. I've got to be a mom right now and my daughter is expecting me."

"If you leave, you'll die," Ken said.

"Don't worry about me. I think we're all fine and they're just keeping us here because they can't do their job."

"The reason they brought us here is because we are being hunted."

"Whatever. I'm going home."

Annie grabbed her purse and carefully scanned the hallway, making sure no one noticed her exit. She closed the door behind her, leaving the other Cortexiphan patients behind. She left the building with every intention of returning home, confident she was safe and sound.

She was wrong.

There was a loud noise and Annie was down on the ground, dead like all the others before her.

"Dunham, I expected you to keep those people safe," Broyles reprimanded.

"Sir, I didn't expect one of them to just get up and leave. I even talked to her just a few minutes before she was shot," Olivia answered, defending herself.

"Even so, it's our job to make sure they don't get killed. And one of them just was."

"We'll keep a closer eye on them."

"How close are we to finding Shane?"

"We found his home address, but no one was there when Peter and I visited."

"Find him. He is very well our killer."

Olivia examined even more files on her table in her apartment. She rested her forehead in her hand as she became more and more discouraged. She was getting really frustrated that she couldn't find anything helpful about Shane. Her life depended on her finding him.

Soon, there was a knock on the door. Olivia opened the door and saw Peter standing there. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he answered as he kissed her on her cheek. Olivia felt a rush flow through her. It felt so right to be with him. "Any news on Shane?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." She paused. "How does he even know who the Cortexiphan kids are? I mean, we asked for a list of names several times and never got anywhere. And we would have way more access than he would."

"He stole them from somewhere."

Olivia pondered this for a while then froze.

"Olivia, what is it?" Peter asked.

Olivia went over to the small table by the apartment door and opened the drawer. She started rummaging through it and threw nearly everything on the floor.

"What are you looking for?"

"Peter…it's not here."

"What's not here?"

"The list I made in when we went to Jacksonville."

Both Olivia and Peter thought back to that time around a year ago. Thomas Jerome Newton was planning on colliding the two universes and the only person who could stop it was Olivia. But in order to do that, she had to travel back to the daycare center where she received the Cortexiphan. Despite Walter's experiments, Olivia could not figure out how to stop the universes from the collision about to happen. Feeling emotionally exhausted, Olivia went to Peter for comfort and nearly kissed him. She had felt exhilarated that it almost happened, but it had been cut short, much to their displeasure.

"I kept a list of all the Cortexiphan kids in case they ever came up in a case again," Olivia continued. "That list is not here and I'm positive I left it in here. He was in my house. He was here."

Peter noticed she sounded terrified, and he longed to comfort her.

"Peter…this is all my fault."

"Olivia, you are not responsible for this. You did not pull the trigger. You did not kill those people."

_I might as well have, _she thought.

The next day, Olivia sat in her apartment, thinking. She had just gotten out of the shower, so her hair still dripped behind her, turning her solid blue pajama shirt a darker color. She wore comfortable gray sweatpants that stretched with her as she moved her legs onto the couch and then off again several times. She thought about how she was entirely to blame for this whole thing. No matter what anyone said, she knew that she was responsible. Suddenly she heard a soft noise. She slowly got up and went to her bedroom.

"Hello?" she called out. She looked in her closet and nothing was unusual. She went back into the living room and called out again. Her heart was thumping loudly against her chest. She knew she had heard something. She was just about to sit back down on the couch when a man burst out into the room from who knows where.

Olivia tried to get away, but he tackled her down to the ground. She furiously kicked him away. If she could just get to her gun…

Surprisingly to her, he overpowered her and tied her arms behind her to the table in the living room. She kicked wildly and he tied up her legs. As much as she tried to break these ropes, all she got were chafed wrists. He took a piece of duct tape out of his jacket.

"No! No, no!" she screamed as she twisted her head around trying to avoid him. He stuck the tape to her mouth, silencing her.

"Hi, Ms. Dunham. Or is it Olive?" he said to her. "You probably already know me. You've been looking for me. I'm behind those killings. I'm Shane Rider."

Olivia stared at him, her heart beating even faster than before.

"You're probably wondering why I didn't just shoot you like I did with all the others. I did my research and I know you're a cop. I knew you'd want to know why I'm killing all of you.

"Well, you see, a patient from the Cortexiphan trials killed my sister. In fact, they've killed lots of people. I'm simply protecting the innocent ones who are being killed by those monsters."

Olivia noticed that her phone was on the ground close enough to where she could reach it. She waited until Shane had his back toward her. She slid the phone towards her with her feet and used her toes to dial Peter's number.

"Hello?" she heard him answer. Olivia started screaming for him as best she could through the tape. Shane ran over and slammed the phone into the wall.

"That was a mistake, Ms. Dunham," he growled. Then he striked her on her cheek. Olivia felt it begin to throb.

"You see, I think you all deserve to die so that the public is safe from you wreckless people. You are responsible for the murders of so many innocent lives. You killed my sister!"

Shane got close to her face. "When I'm done with you, there will be no one to protect all the others treated with Cortexiphan. And I'll end by killing Walter Bishop. After all, he's the man responsible for creating you. I've let him see what he did. He's the one who killed those people. He gave them their death sentence. He experimented on me and hurt me and caused me so much emotional and physical pain. And so he needs to die. And then the world will be safe from people like you and him."

Shane got up and walked around her apartment, making every second seem like an eternity to Olivia.

_He's doing that on purpose, _she thought.

"You know," Shane continued as he came back in the living room. "My sister would be proud of me. She hated all of you, especially Walter Bishop. I'm only doing this for her."

He walked over to his bag he evidently had set down before he attacked Olivia. She stared at him, horrified, as he pulled his rifle out and pointed it at her. The gun that had killed the others before her. She closed her eyes as she waited for death to come.

"Olivia?" Peter called, pounding frantically on the door.

Olivia screamed for him as loud as she could, though she was greatly restricted.

Peter burst open the door, something Olivia had seen him do multiple times when the suspects they were looking for were not home. She never imagined he would be doing it to her own door.

Peter looked at her and tried to run over to her but was quickly stopped by Shane. Peter knocked the rifle out of his hand and punched him square in the mouth. Shane stumbled back and Peter went towards Olivia, but Shane retaliated. He punched Peter in the face and then in the stomach. Peter tried to attack Shane again but was punched again and he went down on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Peter!" Olivia screamed through the tape.

Shane turned to look at her. Olivia saw Peter's eyes open and his finger go to his lips. She looked up at Shane with true fear in her eyes.

"He tried," Shane taunted.

Without warning, Peter attacked Shane from behind. Shane tried to fight back but it was useless. Peter quickly overpowered him and soon Shane was on the ground, unable to move from the pain. Peter ran over to Olivia and untied her hands and feet. Olivia frantically took the tape off her mouth, not caring how fast she did it or how much it hurt as long as it was off.

"Olivia," Peter said softly, lightly touching her arm.

She was breathing heavy. She grabbed onto Peter's arms and buried her head into his shoulder and began to cry. She hated crying because it made her feel vulnerable and she didn't like the feeling. But right now with Peter here, she didn't care. She had never been so scared. With this job, she faced death every day. But just now, it had been so close.

Peter pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry. "It's okay," he whispered to her. "You're safe now."

She clutched onto him, almost afraid to let go of him. After losing him to Fauxlivia and nearly dying, she never wanted to leave his side. Peter began to lightly rub the back of her head. As they sat on the floor, huddled together, Olivia felt more protected than ever, wrapped in his warm embrace.

"Dunham, I think you should take a break," Broyles explained as Olivia stood in his office.

"Sir, I'm alright, really. I need to be here," she said.

"We'll manage a few days without you."

"Shane is in custody now. He can't get to me. I'm fine."

"Dunham, take two days off. That's an order."

Whenever Broyles said those words, it was a cue to stop arguing and do what he said. Olivia silenced, knowing she had been defeated.

As Olivia sat at her table, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey," Peter said after she answered the door. They hugged each other, both thinking the same thing. _I had almost lost you forever._

"I can't take this. Broyles made me take off, but I need the work."

"You know he's right. You really need some downtime after everything you've gone through with this case."

"I suppose, but even still, I feel like I'm not doing anything at all."

Peter caressed her cheek. "I'm here." Peter lightly kissed her.

Olivia felt a surge of adrenaline course all throughout her body. She had waited for these kind of kisses for so long. She thought of how Peter had saved her from Shane and from all of the other ordeals she had faced in the past. He had saved her from the tank, from a killer sucking out spinal fluid, from a genetically altered "molebaby," from the Other Universe, and even from herself.

Olivia and Peter began to kiss more passionately. She never wanted to let him go. She wasn't going to lose him again. She loved him more than anything.

"I love you."


End file.
